swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Ro'ik Chuun M'arh Frigate
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide The Ro'ik Chuun M'arh is a frigate analog used by The Yuuzhan Vong Empire as a picket and long-range reconnaissance ship. A flexible vessel that fulfills a number of roles in combat, the Ro'ik Chuun M'arh Frigate is a vital part of the Yuuzhan Vong warfleet. Created from living yorik coral, the Ro'ik Chuun M'arh is the equivalent of a New Republic Nebulon-B Frigate or an Imperial Lancer-Class Frigate. A fully-grown Ro'ik Chuun M'arh could reach 440 meters in length, significantly larger than its mechanical equivalents, but most documented vessels of this type were significantly smaller. The Gift of Anguish was around 200 meters long, and Nom Anor's personal ship The Ksstarr was around 150 meters. The eight frigates that fought in the fleet of Supreme Commander Komm Karsh in the Second Battle of Obroa-skai were also around this size. The Ro'ik Chuun M'arh Frigate is highly adaptable during combat, able to take on a multitude of diverse missions. In battle, it could serve as an assault vessel, or an escort for larger ships, or provide battle support to wounded vessels. Away from the front line, it was capable of serving as a long-range reconnaissance ship, a courier for high-ranking individuals, a cargo transport, troop carrier, or patrol picket. In the last three roles, the frigate often carries Yorik-trema Transport, each capable of carrying one hundred warriors, either to the surface of a planet or to board another Starship. Ro'ik Chuun M'arh Frigate Statistics (CL 17) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship (Living Vehicle Template) Initiative: -3; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 38; +12 Armor Hit Points: 1,260; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 60; Damage Threshold: 138 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Yaret-kor, Batteries (3) +10* (See Below) Ranged: Dovin Basal, Battery +12* (See Below) Ranged: Dovin Basal (Tractor Beam), Battery +12* (See Below)** Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +53 Attack Options: Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. **As a Swift Action, by forgoing all attacks with this weapon, the Pilot of a Ro'ik Chuun M'arh Frigate may choose to apply one of the following effects to their Ro'ik Chuun M'arh Frigate: a +2-square bonus to movement at Starship Scale, +20 to Shield Rating, or +1 die of damage with the Dovin Basal Battery. Abilities Strength: 67, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: 67, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative -3, Perception +5 Pilot -3, Treat Injury +5, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 225 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 370 (Troops) Cargo: 980 Tons; Consumables: 3 Months; Carried Craft: 36 Coralskippers Hyperdrive: Class 3, Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Yaret-kor, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +10 (-10 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Dovin Basal, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 5d10x5 Dovin Basal (Tractor Beam), Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +53) Tactical Fire Ro'ik Chuun M'arh Frigates are designed to support heavy assaults against enemy vessels. As a Standard Action, a Ro'ik Chuun M'arh Frigate can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all adjacent squares. All allied Starships within that area deal +1 die of damage on a successful attack against any target. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships Category:Homebrew Content